


The Nativity Play

by Ivy_B



Series: 25 prompts in 25 days [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, LJ "25 prompts in 25 days" challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_B/pseuds/Ivy_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass' youngest sister Angela is in the Nativity Play at school; Ben is the designated driver, Bass is a terrible backseat driver and Miles doesn't get what the big deal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nativity Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nbc_revolution LJ community's "25 prompts in 25 days" prompt table, prompt: School Play.
> 
> I'm Jewish and the only Christmas I know is from tv and movies.

"You're driving too slowly," Bass complained from the backseat, drumming his hand on his knee.

"I'm driving responsibly," Ben countered, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "It's raining, you can't be too careful."

"OK, _grandpa_."

"Hey, do you want to drive?"

" _Yes_!"

"Well, tough, it's _my_ car," Ben said with a sigh. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're a sucker for Bass' puppy dog eyes," Miles shrugged from the passenger's seat. "And it was your idea to pick us up."

"An idea I'm starting to regret," Ben muttered to himself. "I agreed to pick you up, not chauffeur you two around town."

"We're going to be late," Bass complained.

"We won't be late," Miles rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what's the big deal? It's a stupid Elementary School Nativity Play, this isn't a premiere on Broadway."

"Obviously you're just a spoiled little brother and not an awesome older brother," Bass said, texting his mom and updating her on their progress.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're self centered and think everything revolves around you," Ben explained helpfully. 

"I'm not!"

"Yeah? I went to your games- did you ever go to any of my science fairs, unless mom dragged you to it?"

"In my defense, science fairs are boring," Miles said with a shit-eating grin.

"We're here," Ben said, pulling into the school's parking lot. The minute the car stopped, Bass jumped out of it and ran towards the building. Miles and Ben joined him a few minutes later and they snuck in, quietly making their way over to Bass' parents, who saved them seats. 

Bass grabbed his phone and took pictures of Angela, the most adorable sheep in the manger. She glanced at the audience and her eyes locked onto Bass; she broke character and smiled widely at him, before she caught herself and returned to her serious sheep mentality. Bass smiled toothily at his baby sister and continued to take pictures. Miles and Ben exchanged amused looks.

"Thanks for taking us, otherwise Bass would never have shut up about this," Miles whispered to him.

"Putting up with annoying younger brothers, that's what older brothers are for," Ben said, elbowing him gently. Miles huffed indignantly, but his mouth quirked into a grin, as he turned back to the stage and Angela's breakout performance.


End file.
